Chains of Darkness
by niiri
Summary: Guess who is after Ginny ;) A very bad boy... And Ginny has always been attracted to bad boys... Even if she would not like to admit so. But she really must resist... right?
1. Where there is smoke,,,

Chains of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1 Where there is smoke.....  
  
Calmly the boy in the windowsill stared out before himself, a stream of smoke blowing out over his lips. His white blond hair fell in artistic disarray over his forehead, here and there a lock reaching his eyes.  
  
Once more a pale hand raised the cigarette to those lips, taking another whiff of it.  
  
The other hand had fallen to the sill, long fingers drumming on the wooden surface they rested on.  
  
Eyes half closed the boy seemed to savour the taste of the cigarette, inhaling deeply before once more releasing the smoke through his nostrils and mouth.  
  
Raising his other hand he rubbed one leather encased knee which had appeared through the opening of his robe.  
  
In the back of the room a door creaked, yet the boy bore it no heed.  
  
Why be bothered by such trivialities?  
  
Footsteps fell on the floorboards, then a bag fell to the floor, followed by the soft shush of something that sounded like cloth cutting through the air before coming to rest on a chair to the side, just within his range of vision.  
  
Lazily the boy inhaled his cigarette once more, then slowly turned his head to the side before letting the smoke go.  
  
A girl stood in the middle of the room; it was her cape that lay to the side on a chair, her bag that lay forgotten on the ground.  
  
Smirking the boy slid his eyes over her, noting she was unbuttoning her robes, obviously oblivious to his presence in the room.  
  
The last button popped free and she cast aside her robe.  
  
His smirk widened as he slid his eyes over her once more, forgetting his cigarette: The girl was wearing the shortest skirt he had seen in this school so far, matched by the short top that ended right under her breast. Her bellybutton was pierced – would her parents know that?  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
Startled she looked around as he placed his feet back on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Dropping his cigarette onto the wooden floor he squashed it beneath his bootheel, while smirking at the girl. Then slowly, he began to walk towards her.  
  
Holding still right in front of her he met her startled yet intrigued gaze and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
*  
  
Ginny's mind was racing. She stared into his blazing eyes, taking in the piercing in his left eyebrow, the tousled hair which gave him a bedroom look and the earring dangling from his right ear.  
  
Bad Boy! The thought raced through her brain as she stared into those mesmerising eyes.  
  
So hot they seemed... so attractive... so close....  
  
She saw his face come closer and closer to hers and she dropped her gaze to his lips.  
  
Oh! Why had she chosen this room of all rooms to enter?!  
  
His lips touched hers... soft, warm, resilient...  
  
Why had she decided to wear those clothes she had secretly bought today, of all days to choose from?  
  
She was sure he would never have noticed her without them....  
  
But did she truly want that?  
  
His lips moved over hers in featherlight caresses, then firmed as he placed his hands on her hips and drew her up against him.  
  
The material of his robe felt cool against her stomach, his fingers felt hot, like they were trying to burn their way right through the material of her skirt.  
  
Without thinking she opened her mouth beneath his, his tongue snaking in instantly, tangling with hers.  
  
*  
  
Draco's head was spinning.  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
His fingers firming on her hips he drew her into him, her curves fitting snugly to his form. Letting go of her lips he began kissing her jawline, enjoying her softly hissing breath as he snaked out his tongue to taste the velvety softness of her skin. Sliding his hands down and under her hips he enjoyed the bare skin he encountered there for a brief second before lifting her up against him.  
  
Ignoring the alarmbells ringing in her head, Ginny moved one leg up and placed it around his hips, holding herself in that position.  
  
She was so hypnotised by him she had become oblivious to her surroundings....  
  
However, he did hear the slow and steady approach of footsteps.  
  
One long moment he let his tongue caress the flesh of her shoulder, then he grazed her earlobe with his teeth. "Someone is coming." His low, raspy voice cut through the fog in her brain, then he drew back from her and set her back upon her feet, steadying her when she stumbled.  
  
"Come back here tonight. I'll be waiting for you." He handed her her robe, then he was gone.  
  
Totally disoriented, Ginny pulled her robe back on.  
  
Had this just really happened?  
  
That boy.... BAD!  
  
The word flared in her mind, but she just smiled, for she liked bad.  
  
And he had been obviously interested in her, had even asked her to come back –  
  
What was she thinking?!  
  
She simply couldn't.... shouldn't....  
  
Sighing, Ginny drew her robe on over her outfit, then lifted her bag to go and find some other place to study in.... A safe place. Preferably her dormroom....  
  
A place where he would not come...  
  
No matter how much she wanted him to.  
  
But when had she ever gotten exactly what she wanted?  
  
Why shouldn't she go to him tonight?  
  
Why couldn't she have that which she wanted so badly for once in her life?  
  
Oh, she knew why.... but did she really want to listen to that voice?  
  
Deep down she had always wanted to dally with a bad boy.... would there ever be another chance like this?  
  
No! She had to resist! She just had to-  
  
But what if she couldn't......  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reviews flow and reviews go,  
  
We all want them because we know,  
  
That when we get them we can steal the show,  
  
Or be burned down by them ;)  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	2. ,,,There will be fire

Chapter 2 .... There will be fire.  
  
Shortly after this encounter, Draco walked into the Slytherin commonroom with a smirk on his face.  
  
After unbuttoning his robe he trew it over the head of a Slytherin first year sitting in a nearby chair. Flicking an imaginary speck of dust of his silk red shirt Draco then crossed the room to where a group of Slytherins were seated, totally ignoring the startled squeak coming from the first year.  
  
Some of the assembled Slytherins nodded at him as he placed one foot on a chair in their circle and leaned forward, still smirking extravagantly.  
  
"Jeez Dray, wipe the lipstick of your mouth next time will you!" His cousin Blaise smiled knowingly at him, not at all contrite by the event.  
  
"Why; jealous that it will match your colour?"  
  
"Who was she?" Blaise simply ignored her cousin's jest.  
  
"Someone special. I see lots of fun in the future." Draco's smirk only widened some more.  
  
"They're always special aren't they?" Blaise's eyes glittered teasingly. "And you always foresee fun."  
  
"Hmn.... so they always are." Tugging a lock of her hair playfully Draco's gaze turned thoughtful. "But this girl really was special; like she had a fire burning inside of her... and all it needed to set it truly ablaze was some smooth fanning of the flames."  
  
"And I'm guessing you want to be the one to do the fanning." Blaise shook her head, black ringlets dancing around her face.  
  
Draco's hand shot out, grabbing one of the loose strands.  
  
"Purple Blaise?" His smirk was back fully. "You're a bad, bad girl."  
  
"Not half as bad as you." Was all the answer he got as she snatched her hair back. "I didn't get anything much pierced."  
  
Draco's laughter resounded through the commonroom.  
  
"Do you call eighteen holes through your ears nothing baby?"  
  
Playfully, she hit his shoulder. "Before you so rudely changed the topic, you were telling me her name."  
  
Giving her a fond pat on the shoulder, Draco took his foot of the chair and walked towards his room to get ready for that evening.  
  
"When I find out I'll let you know."  
  
Blaise's laughter trailed behind him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lying on her back on her bed Ginny stared up at the ceiling contemplating what to do.  
  
There was a fair chance he did not even know who she was and wouldn't bother her again. After all the school was large enough.... but the students were not of an enormous amount.  
  
The chance they would bump into each other once again soon was too big to ignore.  
  
If they bumped into each other though... would he recognise her?  
  
If he even only saw her would he know?  
  
She could not hide forever... nor did she want to.  
  
Covering her face with her hands she groaned.  
  
She could however, not hide the truth from herself....  
  
She wanted to go to him.  
  
But she couldn't... she simply couldn't.  
  
There were some things she could hide; the piercing in her bellybutton, some of her outfits, the tattoo she had on her lower stomach.  
  
But an affair with Hogwarts greatest bad boy Draco Malfoy...  
  
Such things didn't usually stay hidden for too long.  
  
Unless she played her cards exactly right.  
  
But was this truly worth the risk?  
  
For there was certainly nothing more ungovernable then Draco Malfoy and his gang....  
  
Yet she wanted him.  
  
There was no denying that fact.  
  
But how much was she willing to stake?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Impatiently Draco drummed his fingers against the same windowsill he had used earlier that day. Where was she?!  
  
He wanted her to walk through that door so he could grab her and kiss her once more. Then he would set her against that wall over there, his hands under her hips, her legs around him and take her.  
  
But first she had to get here and there was no sign as of yet that she would actually show up.  
  
Well, if she didn't show up now he would find her tomorrow, drag her over here, then slake his lust and hers. And if not tomorrow, then the day after or the day after that one.  
  
The heat of his blood made his stance an uncomfortable one, but he did not move; all he amended to himself was the half unbuttoning of his shirt to allow the air to cool of his chest a little.  
  
Just then a soft squeak could be heard from the corridor, just before the door started to open, very slowly.  
  
Unblinking and unmoving Draco stared at the door, then blinked unwontedly as a cloaked and hooded figure slipped through the crack made between wall and door, then silently closed the door.  
  
Leaning against the closed door, the hooded figure's head turned in his direction, obviously searching for him.  
  
It was her.... the realisation sank into him and he slowly started to walk towards her. Her raised hand however, left no doubt of her intentions right then. Smirking to himself he decided to humour her for now. Crossing his arms he stood in the middle of the room, his gaze fixed on the small cloaked figure in front of him.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
In the semidarkness she could barely see him, yet she knew for certain he had just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
A hoarse laugh came from him as he took a step forward. "Already?" More laughter followed. "We cannot have relationship problems this soon, ma petite."  
  
"No-"Her voice shook as if she was afraid... or trying to concentrate very hard. "But you need to understand something first."  
  
"Is this the moment where you tell me you are neither interested in me nor attracted to me." The shadowy head shook at her. "I will not believe that, ma petite."  
  
"Oh, I am interested and attracted alright." Her voice sounded resigned. "But this poses a serious problem."  
  
Carefully Draco took a few more steps towards her. "Why is that? You seem perfect for me. You have fire."  
  
Ginny shivered.... she could hear the want in his voice... "You don't know who I am." Her voice sounded flat.  
  
"Nor do I care." Confident she could not see his wolfish grin, Draco didn't take the trouble of keeping the expression from his face. "But why don't you tell me?"  
  
Slowly he edged closer to her, just a little more with each movement, careful not to alarm her. He now stood so close that her soft answering sigh rippled over his skin, soft like velvet, arousing him even further.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
Never faltering he closed the distance remaining between them and raised his hands to grasp the hood of her cloak, setting it back, revealing her face set in shadow, her eyes glittering like diamonds in it's midst.  
  
"I don't care." Was all he said before he set his lips to hers once more.  
  
Relief swept over her like a tidalwave, a feeling she would rather not define right that moment.  
  
His hands had fallen to her shoulders and were now gliding towards her neck, undoing the clasp of her cloak. The cloak fell to the ground, the material softly shushing between them, before pooling around their feet.  
  
His hands settled around her throat and he could feel her heartbeat there, softly drumming against his fingertips with a slightly heightened tattoo, each exhilarating 'thump' telling him of her feelings.  
  
Lost in the sweeping heat of her own desire Ginny tried very hard to regain some semblance of self-control. Pressing her palm into his chest she gave him a small shove and as he stumbled back she slipped around the door once more.  
  
In the middle of the room stood Draco, staring at the door as he heard her muffled footfalls fade in the corridor beyond.  
  
Shaking his head he grinned; Oh yes, this girl would provide him fair sport, her character being a definite challenge to him.  
  
Crossing to the door he picked up the cloak she'd left behind, brought it up to his face and took in the lingering scent of her.... Ginny.  
  
A satisfied smirk curled his lips.  
  
Yes, she would be his.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
First of all there will be a slight change in my mentioning people. I will name all the people I wish to thank in one row and will only answer now and future question. This is not because I don't wish to thank everyone separately, but because it is becoming too much work. Right now it takes me two days to actually write back to all the reviewers of the Deal with the Devil alone... ;)  
  
I want to thank the following people:  
  
Moogle, bigreader, grr, happigolucki616, Jessie, Felicity, tiff, Stitsies, Selina Kyle, Chibi Draconis, Rose-of-Red, ForbidenMaggiks, Rosaly and Kiki.  
  
A big cheer for all of you :D  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Water runs to the sea,  
  
Through a river, stream or brook.  
  
Reviews come to me,  
  
As an answer to the work writing this took.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	3. Play with Fire,,,

Hi everybody, sorry it took so long for me to update. I will update Deal with the Devil next, I promise :)

I would also like to thank everyone for their good wishes, although I think I haven't been completely clear, because when I said my father succumbed to his illness I meant he died. I just wanted to find a nice way to say that LOL, but I think I mucked it up a little. Anyways, just keep your fingers crossed for the next chapter of... Chains of Darkness.

And of course Deal With The Devil LOL

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 Play with Fire...

Shivering in the cold morning air Ginny dressed herself quickly. The fire that had been burning in the hearth had died down somewhere during the night leaving the room a target to the frigid winds finding their way in through the small cracks in the wall.

Binding her hair up into a ponytail Ginny looked in the mirror, that she was wearing once again wearing one of her more provocative outfits under her robe. This time even the colour matched the Slytherin name perfectly.

If he saw her like this...

A slow smile curled around her lips.

Hmn, he would definitely like it – No! She could not think like that. Thoughts like these were dangerous, even more dangerous then the mistake she had made last night.

What in the world had possessed her to think that she could simply go and do nothing more then talk to him?

Grimacing to her reflection Ginny smoothed the small curls falling around her face which had escaped from the confinements of the elastic band she'd used to bind her hair.

Had she hoped that what had happened would indeed happen?

Had she secretly known what he could do, would do to her?

Was that why she'd told him who she was?

Some part of her had known he had not recognized her... and know he knew who she was... And he would come after her.

There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Slinging her book bag over her shoulder she laughed.

Well, she'd always liked bad boys hadn't she?

She had resisted them so far. Not that there had been many, but she'd managed to stay out of the clutches of those who'd made a pass at her.

So let him come.

She would be ready... to play with fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'**BANG!' **The entrance doors to the Great Hall flew open, revealing what was fondly (and mostly not so fondly) as the Dragon's Gang.

Which came down to Draco sauntering into the hall with Blaise beside him. Well beside him... technically she hung at his side with one arm slung around his shoulders, his arm around her back, his hand resting on her hip.

Behind them trailed Crabbe and Goyle, who both had changed over the years. Fat had converted into muscle and where Crabbe spiked his hair, Goyle now had a Mohawk and a piercing in his ear that was linked to a piercing in his nose by a chain.

And behind them trailed the last and most surprising member of their gang.

No one had expected the Dragons to add to their gang or even to accept new members. And yet they had.

Padma Patil calmly walked after them as she had for years now. She wasn't the last to walk in because they questioned her value, as evil tongues has whispered, but because they trusted her to watch their backs.

As son as they sat down, the rumors in the Great Hall started up again. Draco smirked and shook his head; he has never understood why people would watch their entrance into the Great Hall day in day out-

"So how was she?" His arm around Padma, Crabbe smirked at Draco. "Was she as hot as you thought?" His large hand played with one of Padma's braids, who smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"She's promising." Draco frowned. "Damn resourceful too. The kitten pushed me- she had claws."

Goyle's laughter boomed through the Great Hall, disrupting nearby conversations and stilling some of the activity and banter around them. "So you lost her?"

Draco smirked at him; trust Goyle to use a voice low enough so no other could pick up their conversation... and leaving everyone to wonder what was going on. "No." He glanced across the hall at the place where he had spotted her the second he had walked in. "She told me her name- I think the kitten is ready to be chased."

"Do you want to make her a part of the gang once you've got her." Blaise passed around goblets of pumpkin juice while nibbling on a bun.

"She's got potential. Got some good and tasty clothes under her robes too... Nice bellybutton piercing-" A waving, manicured hand in front of his face interrupted him. "Hey, don't ya go zoning off to cloud nine." Padma prodded his side, now smirking. "Who is she? Is she here?" "She's sitting over there." Draco answered with a smooth, quick jerk of his head in Ginny's direction.

"Her hmn..?" Padma's smirk widened a notch. "You don't want to meet her brother at his worst Dray."

"Oh, but I do... And the kitten is well worth it."

The whole gang exploded with laughter...

Draco Malfoy on the prowl was always fun to watch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Running down the corridor, Ginny tried to remember what her next class was. Distractions were okay, but this was getting ridiculously out of hand. If she had not had lessons from Hagrid and Professor Sprout she would be in some serious trouble right now... as she would be if she did not get to the Potions classroom right now.

And of course destiny chose that exact instant to pluck her out of that corridor and around the corner, pushing her back into the wall.

Pushing the trailing curls out of her eyes she prepared to give the person in question a good ear blistering, only to glimpse Draco's face right before he set his lips to hers, his tongue entering between her opened lips. The breath she had wanted to use to speak was lost in that single moment and all thought were washed from her brain leaving her blank and drifting in an ocean of beckoning fire. All she did was clench her arms around his neck and twining her fingers through his hair. The low growl emitting from his throat made her insides churn. He took hold of her ponytail, drew her head back and began kissing her neck, his lips sucking at her skin.

"Wait!" Her voice was raspy, as if she had not used it for a long while. "I have Potions-" He only hissed his answer into the skin of her neck. "I'll take care of that."

The thought drew a smile from her lips, but she knew she would have to draw back. Draco taking care of Snape for her would simply be too telling. "You can't."

His eyes glittered as he looked at her. "I'll do it in a way that no one will notice- come on, just a few more minutes."

And a few more kisses of course, his eyes said as much. Groaning internally, Ginny grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, whispering, "A few more minutes can't hurt."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter 3.

First of all there will be a slight change in my mentioning people. I will name all the people I wish to thank in one row and will only answer now and future question. This is not because I don't wish to thank everyone separately, but because it is becoming too much work. Right now it takes me two days to actually write back to all the reviewers of the Deal with the Devil alone... ;)

I want to thank the following people:

Kneh13, Evilkitty51, ash44, Selina Kyle, Shadow on the Wall, Fleur Sparks, Chibi Draconis, bigreader, Jinger, candy14710, happigolucki616, Sarklover, The all mighty and powerfulM, A Silver Secret, tin-girl, Aphrodites and Athena, heldxyouxcloser, Jace Quin, sara, Vandal Person, xmagic, L i se rr, Fresh-AngelBabe, tinkerbell051, mea, MadPuppy, Dragoness Laura, Hil, MoonlightPrincess, puresilver, Morgan-Mourning, Yochy, entwined forever.

A hippie hippie shake for all of you :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I want reviews,

Yes I do!

I want reviews,

How about you?

Please Review!

I

I

V


End file.
